


Walk-ins

by BlessedTarantula



Category: Homestuck, davekat - Fandom
Genre: :o), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedTarantula/pseuds/BlessedTarantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and holy shit what did you just walk in on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk-ins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memaboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memaboo/gifts).



> Non-Sburb AU, trolls came to earth, got accepted as a self aware species all that shit blah blah blah you don't care about this you care about the porn

Your name is Dave Strider, and honestly you feel like you should have knocked.

You're used to walking in on your brother jacking it or fucking some dude in the ass (you can't remember the last time you saw him doing a chick), but you weren't used to this. Karkat Vantas, face down on his bed (all trolls seemed to have them. You now know why.) his ass in the air, moaning and moving his hips as if trying to gain friction. Obviously, there was no-one there, but he'd spider-gagged himself, managed to tie his arms behind his back, a cock-ring round his red, writhing bulge, with a rather large vibrator going full-throttle in his nook.He hadn't even noticed you were there yet. You knew you should turn around, leave, maybe comeback in an hour, but you're transfixed, just watching. You can hear his breathing starting to labor, getting heavier and heavier.

You've never popped a boner this fast in your life you swear. Ok so maybe you've liked this guy more than a little since forever, but you hadn't really thought about asking him out. You had expected to be shot down. Bur right now, you were getting an eye full of his alien-ass and pussy, and you could tell there was no way you'd be forgetting this any time soon. Of course you weren't complaining about that in the least. The front of your jeans was straining, meaning that it was either leave and finish yourself off, or hope he doesn't look round and notice you while you jack it where you stand.

But you end up dropping the game in your hand, the one you'd brought round to play on his Xbox (since yours was utterly fucked, and Karkat had wanted to have a shot on it anyway) which caused him to turn around and notice you. You stare at him, while he's staring at you, trying not to moan but failing miserably, trying to get himself untied. But it was clear he'd made sure he was tied up nice and tight so he couldn't touch himself. And, noticing how tightly he was tied up, you got brave. Maybe too brave. Forgetting about the game you had been holding moments ago, you step forward, and run one of your hands along his thigh, watching for his reaction. Your actions are rewarded with a shudder, a deeper blush than you thought possible, and his attempts to get free lessen.

You take it as a form of encouragement. Both hands wander over his thighs now, taking the sight in. You have the biggest crush of your life stark naked and horny in front of you, and you would be damned if you weren't planning on making the most of this. You move a hand to his bulge, recoiling slightly at how it felt, but then letting it coil around your fingers. You hear his breath hitch, then he moans, trying to move his hips into your hand. You squeeze his bulge every now and then, smirking at how it seemed his legs were about to give out each time you did.

"Damn it Karkitten I didn't know you were this kinky." You speak finally, but more to yourself. You watch as he wiggles his ass in the air a little once you move your hands from him, then give his ass an experimental pat. When you're rewarded with a needy whine, you slap his asscheek, not too hard just in case he wasn't into that. But the moan that escaped him you swore was your name. You did it again, harder, watching his legs shake as if they were about to give out.

You give his ass another few, hard smacks, watching as his eyes pretty much rolled into the back of his head, groaning. When you stop, he wiggles his again, whining, desperate. But your attention'd moved from his bubble-butt to the vibrator in his nook. And that's when you notice the box on the floor. Vantas owned an entire box of dildos and vibes, all different shaped and sized. You raise an eyebrow, spotting one that caught your eye. You lean over, pull the box over, and take out the orange vibe. It's about the same size as the one in Karkat's nook, if not a little bigger. It was ribbed to boot, and not even just slightly. You turn to Karkat who's still a whining, moaning, pleading mess, and start pulling the vibrator out. 

No ribbing, what a shame. You set it aside, listening to him practically cry out from the emptiness. You wait a few more seconds, letting him move his hips, and beg through the gag, before you click the orange vibrator in your hand up to the first setting, hearing it thrum to life. He heard it too, and looked to you, wide, pleading eyes, begging you.

You know you couldn't leave him like this. You push the tip of the vibrator against his entrance, watching him shudder, then whine, trying to push back onto it. You push it forward, agonizingly slowly, until it's in to the hilt. You hear the relieved moans escaping him, but you know that it isn't enough for him. You pull it back, then push it back in, starting off slow, but gradually getting rougher, biting your lip as you watch red genetic material drip down his thighs. You've all but forgotten about your own erection, and honestly you don't care about it right now. 

You click the setting up, with only one more setting to go before full throttle. His back arches as he cries out, but not in pain, you can hear the utter bliss within it. He's moving his hips with the vibrator now, jerkily, out of rhythm, which you know means he's more than ready to come. But with that ring on he has no chance, unless you let him. You move the vibe faster, letting him move his own hips best he could, more and more genetic material dripping down his thighs, his moans, groans and calls of your name now all blending into each other.

That time it was, most definitely, your name. Your dick twitches, and you let out a moan, purely just because he groaned your name. You click the vibrator up to it's highest setting, thrusting it in and out of him rougher, hearing him cry out again as he moved his hips more, panting harder. And you know at this point he's going to be so desperate to come it's starting to hurt. After a few more seconds of reducing him to a moaning mess, you reach round to his bulge, and taking off the cock ring.

The second you did, he came so hard that he practically screamed your name, back arching until it looked to be in danger of snapping, toes curling and his fists clenching. Then his legs did give out on him, as he lay panting on the bed surrounded by his own genetic material, but he didn't seem to care. You switched off and pulled out the vibrator, then helped him untie and ungag himself. He looked up at you lazily, his vision blurred, before he spoke.

"You better be willing to do that again or I will tear your bulge off and stuff it down your throat."


End file.
